G. Callen
Biography Grisha “G.” Callen is the NCIS Special Agent-In-Charge (SAC) of the Office of Special Projects (OSP) located in Los Angeles, California, which is run by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. Like his good friend and fellow NCIS Special Agent-In-Charge (SAC) Leroy Jethro Gibbs who runs the Major Case Response Team (MSRT) located in Washington, D.C, Grisha Callen is also partnered with former U.S. Navy SEAL Sam Hanna. Pre-Series Born on March 11, 1970, in Romania to Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov, a Major in the KGB, and Clara Callen, a CIA Officer, young Grisha Callen lived a relatively normal life up until the age of 5. Clara's father had killed many members of the Comescu Family, which led to a blood feud between the two families. In retaliation, the Comescu Family killed Callen's grandfather, George Callen, and Clara fled to the U.S. with her two children, Callen and his sister, Amy. Unfortunately, the Comescus’ still held a strong, undying grudge against the Callens, and an assassin working for the family later killed Clara while another man distracted young Callen by giving him a toy soldier. Henrietta Lange, a member of the CIA who had been Clara's handler, was sent to help Clara and her children, but she was too late. Callen and Amy, were brought to the U.S. after the death of their Mother and were placed in the Foster Care System in separate homes. Amy spent most of her time in an orphanage, while Callen constantly went from one foster family to another. During her childhood, Amy sneaked out with one of the other girls from the orphanage to a nearby river, where she accidentally fell in and drowned. Hannah, the girl she was with at the time, could not save her, and when she went back to the orphanage, she slept in Amy's bed and took on her name. Hannah was able to keep the whole thing a secret, until Callen discovered he had a sister and went looking for her, only to find Hannah instead. She later explained everything to him about his sister. Callen was not aware he had a sister until Hannah Lawson told him so. Over time, as he moved through the Foster System, he eventually forgot about her, as they had not seen or heard anything about each other in years. While Callen was a teenager and began to continuously get in trouble, Hetty Lange "rescued" him and took him under her wing. She worked with and trained Callen. At some point after meeting Hetty, he worked for the CIA, DEA and FBI before eventually joining NCIS. After joining NCIS, he had various assignments, one of which brought him to Serbia and Russia where he met NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Some time after this, Callen was assigned to the Office of Special Projects located in Los Angeles. where he currently works. After a few years working with NCIS, Callen wanted to know more about his family, and wanted to know what the "G." from his first name stood for. No one in the many foster homes he had grown up in knew what it meant, and so he had lived his whole life without a first name. Hetty had been protecting Callen from The Comescus’ his whole Life because they were looking for him and wanted to kill him as part of the continuation of their families' Blood Feud. Hetty knew that if Callen found out about his family and The Comescus’ killing His Mother, Callen would go back to Romania to find out more about his family and may be killed in the process. When the secret was close to being revealed, Hetty resigned from NCIS in order to go back to Romania and try to make The Comescus’ believe that Callen had been killed in a shooting, which had taken place during the NCIS/''NCIS: Los Angeles'' Crossover Episode. She presented them with a false Death Certificate, but the head of The Comescu Family did not believe her, and Hetty was wounded in the process of being rescued by Callen, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi. In the [[Episode:Reznikov, N.|100th Episode of NCIS: Los Angeles]], a man pretending to be his Father Michael Reinhardt was kidnapped, where a message was left at the Scene: "Callen we have your father." Throughout the rpisode, many pictures of Callen from when he was younger were shown. One of the pictures sparked an old memory and a conversation with Kensi and Deeks, where Callen revealed that he used to garden with one of his foster mothers, but his foster father used to beat him over the head with a broom handle. He revealed that he was moved from the foster home not because of the father's abuse, but because one day Callen took the broom handle from him and broke it over his foster father's Head. It was revealed at the end of the episode that Michael was not truly Callen's father, but Callen learned his father's Name: Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov. NCIS Season 6 Like Lara Macy, Eric Beale, Kensi Blye, Nate Getz and Sam Hanna, Callen made his first appearance in the NCIS/''NCIS: Los Angeles'' Crossover Episode. However, at the end of Episode: Legend (Part 2), Callen was wounded in a drive-by shooting that Sam also happened to the witness and in the next Episode: Semper Fidelis, was described as being in critical condition. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Four months later, Callen returned to his duties in the premiere Episode: Identity, and became the Special Agent-In-Charge of the OSP Team. In the Episode: Pushback, it was revealed that a former CIA Officer Ethan Stanhope Arranged the Assassination Attempt. Stanhope desired to eliminate all persons with Knowledge of Operation Cossack a Joint NCIS/CIA/DEA Operation in Russia that Failed when it was Compromised by Stanhope. Stanhope's Goal was to Conceal his Treasonous Actions and Prevent any Adverse Disclosures that would have Harmed his Business Ventures. Despite Stanhope's best efforts Callen, backed by Sam and Kensi Succeeded in Arresting Stanhope, finally Ending the Case for Good. In the Season One Finale, Callen tracks down a Woman named Amy Taylor (ńee Callen) who initially claims to be His Older Sister, but then admits her Real Name is actually Hannah Lawson, and that she was Friends with the Real Amy Callen when they Lived in an Orphanage Together. The Real Amy had Died at the Age of 11 when the Two Friends Sneaked Out at night to play in the Nearby River, and Amy had been swept away in an Accident. When Hannah Returned, she slept in Amy's Bed, and the Authorities there never realized what had happened. When Amy's Body was Found a Month Later, she was Buried under Hannah's Name as the Authorities didn't know any better. Callen Later goes to Visit his Sister's Grave, and finds flowers and a recent note left "For my Sweet Daughter always in my Heart". Also during the Episode, Nate Getz discovers that a list of all of Callen's Foster Homes and Orphanages was written by one person, albeit over a number of years, indicating that someone had been keeping an eye on Callen during that time. The same list showed the various Orphanages and Foster Homes where the Real and Fake Amy, including the last Foster Home where Amy (aka Hannah) stayed for many years, indicating this person did not know about the switch between Hannah and Amy. In Episode: Deadline, Callen discovers that Hetty had kept an eye on him during his Youth (in the Episode: Rage), and also knew His Sister Died. But in Episode: Reznikov, N. it is Revealed that Hans Schreiber also kept track of Callen's Life, as a favor to Callen's Father. It has not been confirmed who actually wrote the list of Foster Homes and Orphanages however it is assumed that he wrote the list as Nate analyzed the list as having been Written with an Aging Hand, as and when the changes of homes took place. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 In the Season Two Premiere, Hetty makes Arrangements for Callen to Purchase a House of his Own; the very same House where he Lived with Alina Rostoff as a Foster Child. Season Two mostly Revolves around Callen, who has been stalked by someone he does not know. He sees someone near the Grave of His Sister, and over the course of the Season, runs into People who seem to know more about his Past than he does. When Hetty Resigns and takes off to Prague, Callen finds out from Director Vance that Hetty has started her own Investigation “Operation Comescu”, which is all about Callen. Callen and The OSP Team then Resign too when Vance Refuses to Fly them to Prague to get Hetty. Arriving in Prague, The OSP Team Discovers that Hetty has been taken by The Comescus’ and that The Comescus’ have been in a Decades-Long Blood Feud with the Callens, One of which Callen is the Last One. The OSP Team tracks their Safe House down to a House on the Beach, and Callen starts to remember things from his Past, as he realizes he has been on this Beach before. Inside the House, Hetty Fails to Convince Alexa Comescu, the Matriarch of The Comescu Family, that Callen Died Three Weeks Ago, showing her a Clip of the Assassination Attempt and a False Death Certificate. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 In the ''Hawaii Five-0''/NCIS: Los Angeles Crossover Episode, Callen Traveled to Hawaii with Sam after Learning that Callen's Sworn Enemy, Dracul Comescu, who was now on the NCIS: Los Angeles' Most Wanted List, had been Sighted in Hawaii. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 4 Callen goes to Iran to capture Marcel Janvier aka “The Chameleon”. He forces The Chameleon to set up a meet with a Russian Arms Dealer, Isaak Sidorov. The Chameleon then gives up Callen's partner, Sam Hanna. Callen is furious and sends Kensi and Granger to find Sam. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 Callen and Sam are trapped in and underwater submarine that is headed for a Marine Aircraft Carrier. The sub has been made into a torpedo and they are going to explode with the sub. They bust a hole in the sub to make their captors open the locked compartment they are trapped in. They then kill their captors and swim out of the sub. The Navy has blown up the sub just as Sam and Callen escaped. They blew it up because there were terrorists on the sub. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 When Callen is not Solving Cases or Covering with a Mole inside the Office of Special Projects, he is Dealing with a problem he never expected to have a Living Family, His Father - Now Living in the U.S. - had another Lover after Grisha and Amy's Mother, and She had a Daughter, Alexandra Reynolds. Despite being a Company based in a Mole Search. That ended up Failing Alex's Ex, who first knows his Son's Grandfather when the Older Man Abducts him. This is a Strain on Callen's Relationship with Nikita. This is partly because Callen has to give up a Professional Integrity for Nikita to Jail and partly because his secrets - first approach to Interpersonal Communication between himself - separated from Alex and His Son; do not Work. To start Building a Relationship with Alex, Callen and Nikita appear at the Door of Alex's House. When Jake then says the oven has subsided, Alex invites them both to Dinner. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 In Season Nine, sometime following the Events of the Season Eight Finale, Hetty has Mysteriously Disappeared, apparently having Retired from NCIS for good and sold most of her Properties and taken her Boat. Following Hetty's Departure, Executive Assistant Director - Pacific Operations (EAD-PAC), Shay Mosley appears to take her place and to Oversee The OSP Team. Throughout the Season, Callen and The OSP Team are greatly concerned regarding Hetty's Disappearance and begin to try and Locate her. Eventually, it’s Revealed Hetty has Traveled to Vietnam to Rescue Harris Keane, a Former Member of her Old CIA Unit during the Vietnam War that Hetty thought was Deceased but later Finds herself Captured by a Notorious Human Trafficker and High-Profile Criminal Dang as well. Hetty’s Survival was eventually confirmed by a Joint Operation Combining The Office of Special Projects Team as well as Hetty’s Former CIA Clandestine Unit during her Vietnam Days, with Keane and Hetty both making it out of Vietnam. Hetty Resumes her duties as Operations Manager,but finds difficulty working Together with Shay Mosley who Intends to break up The OSP Team. In the Season Nine Finale, Callen along with the Rest of The OSP Team, Learn the Truth about Mosley's Kidnapped Son and Callen's Promise to help her when they come into Contact with a Suspect on a Current Case who is Connected to Mosley's Former Lover, Spencer Williams. Upon Learning of this Information, Mosley sees this as her best chance of Finding and getting Mosley's Son back. Mosley and The OSP Team Learn they are Located in Mexico, but the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission to Rescue Mosley's Son was Highly Dangerous, putting The OSP Team's Lives at Risk. Even though Deeks is Fired by Mosley after Confronting her about her Unfair, Reckless and Disrespectful Behavior, Deeks still Joins The OSP Team on the Off-The-Books Mexico Mission (Unsanctioned) to save Mosley's Son. However, while the Mission is Ultimately Successful, Reuniting Mosley with Her Son and Returning them to Los Angeles Together, the rest of The OSP Team are Struck by a Rocket Launcher while Escaping in their SUV, leaving uncertain who is Dead or Alive. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 10 Shortly after the Events from the Season Nine Finale, Callen and The OSP Team are Revealed to have Survived the Impact from the Rocket that Hit their SUV. Kensi is the Least Injured Member of The OSP Team, but becomes Extremely worried when Deeks has since Remained Unconscious following the SUV Explosion. The OSP Team are Forced to Separate so Callen & Sam take a Dirt Bike as Far as it can Go (Roughly 20 Miles in this Case) then after the Bike cuts out they Walk the Rest of the Way through the Desert to Find Safety and Shelter. Eventually, Callen & Sam Runs into a Kid who Leads them to Shelter then Finds them Help, the Kid came back with his Parents who Manages to get to a Hospital. Callen & Sam Regroups with Kensi, Deeks & Turk and while Callen, Sam & Deeks are in the ER, Kensi & Turk Stand Guard outside the Hospital and get ready for a Fight from Spencer Williams’ Men who are still Hunting The OSP Team. At the Last Minute Mosley Confronts Williams with Duel Wield Pistols Aimed at him Telling Him “To Stand Down” after telling Mosley “No” she Shoots him and tells his Body Guard to call it off because now that he’s Dead no ones getting Paid and so they did. Afterward,s the Calvary that Hetty Sent Arrives and Med-Evaced The OSP Team to Balboa Naval Hospital. Category:NCIS Agents Category:Americans Category:Romanian Category:Main Characters Category:Russian Category:CIA Agents Category:Male Characters